Discussion:Tragédie en sous-sol/@comment-8451018-20130625234307
Bon, alors pour introduire ce commentaire, je vais juste commencer par préciser qu'il s'agit d'un de mes épisodes préférés de la saison 1 ! ^_^ Alors... Hit it ! =D Alors le début est super : petite discussion entre ND puis Rachel qui fait part de ses soupçons sur l'attitude ambigüe de Puck envers Quinn. Puis le p'tit flash-back de la répétition avec le dialogue tordant des "deux pères". (l'inquiétude de Rachel quand Quinn tombe ne t'aura sans doute pas échappée ! ^^ ) . Puis le mensonge éhonté de nos ND. Et... purée ! La conversation à 6 par portables alors qu'ils sont tous pratiquement côte à côte ! *_* oui, I admit, je fangirl' complètement sur ce genre de scène ! =D En plus, on a droit au magnifique "Sex is not dating. - If it were, Santana and I would be dating" Aaah ! Crissement de frein et arrêt sur image sur les têtes expressives de tout le monde : parfait ! *_* Brittana, premier indice véritable... ^^ (Sinon, "I don’t want to rock the boat" --> Rock The Boat ? --> ref' 1x01 ?). Emma assure un max : elle adore le Glee Club, c'est sûr mais, elle ne veut pas s'avouer qu'elle décide d'accompagner les ND au concours pour Will et juste pour Will. ^-^ Allez, on continue : dans la famille "manipulations et calculs", je demande Rachel ! =P Je prends le prétexte d'une maladie infantile juive et, hop ! comme ça, ni vu, ni connu, je t'embrouille la pauvre Quinn déjà paniquée. Discours adorable de Will à sa chorale. Puis, quand Rachel impose sa loi, réaction normale de Mercedes : elle aussi elle veut briller. Wow ! c'est un peu trop remuant pour être considérée comme une ballade de ma part mais Gosh ! ça envoie et les élèves ne s'y trompent pas ! (prends-en de la graine Tina : c'est ça une vrai diva ! ... Ceci est une petite pique purement gratuite de ma part ! ^^') Et Rachel est très fairplay sur le coup : j'aime. ^-^ Une vraie leader ! Leur câlin est d'ailleurs adorable. =) Enfin, l'aveu tant attendu. Et...La bagarre, scène suivante. ^^' C'était prévisible. Je n'aime pas la violence mais, connaissant leurs deux personnages, cette scène devait avoir lieu entre eux ! ^^' Mais que la suite est intense ! Et le 2ème kick de Finn de la série... ;-) A part ça, le fait que Finn abandonne au moment de la compèt' me rappelle un peu le comportement de Ryder dans le 4x22... La scène Faberry sur le banc est magnifique : Quinn, à bout de souffle, choquée mais soulagée, et Rachel qui s'en veut d'avoir balancé l'info pour les mauvaises raisons. Unies. L'harmonie de cette scène passe aussi par les couleurs de leur vêtements. Et Quinn qui décide d'affronter ça toute seule... j'ai l'impression qu'elle se punit un peu, mais surtout qu'elle ne sait pas vers qui se tourner. Arg ! O_o Quel idée de faire venir JBI en remplacement ?! Il y a des dizaines d'élèves à McKinley pour faire de la figuration et ils ont pris le plus flippant des pervers ! =S Rachel joue encore les leaders surtout que son co-capitaine n'est plus là ! Que du positive mojo, hein Mercedes ? Paf ! Jane Adams casse tout son truc ! Sa tête... leurs têtes ! Epique ! =P Là, j'aime la scène Will-Finn et Finn ne fait pas l'andouille cette fois, son discours est sensé et logique. Oh, je ne me souvenais plus qu'indirectement Will lui donnait l'idée de la chanson pour sauver leurs Sectionals ! O_o "Well, Finn…you can’t always get what you want". -^^- J'adore comment Emma remet les choses en place avec les profs tricheurs ! Son discours est AMAZING ! Go Emma, go ! =D J'aime aussi quand Santana avoue que le Glee Club est le meilleur moment de sa journée mais qu'elle le niera en dehors d'ici et que Rachel la croit. Pezberry ! *_* Puis, le retour du héros ! J'aime quand il dit qu'il a bousillé la photocopieuse de Sue. XD Et son discours qui remotive les troupes : notre co-capitaine est de retour. =D Pour la compèt', voir les comms' sur les pages musiques. Sinon, j'aime Will au bout du fil avec Emma. Emerveillé et limite en larme. C'est....enfin, voilà quoi ! :'-D Don't Rain On My Parade. You Can't Always Get What You Want. Bon, on passe à la partie notation. Les juges d'abord : la blonde en rose joue dans Pitch Perfect mais son nom m'échappe. Anyway. J'adore la dernière des juges. XD Elle me fait rire face aux deux autres abrutis. Enfin, lorsque la prof de Jane Adams veut se dénoncer, elle n'insiste vraiment pas assez. Elle ne se force pas trop lorsqu'elle veut révéler leur tricherie... =/ Et le suspense dure... ^^' Oh ! Le mariage forever alone... Pauvre Emma. Mais heureusement pour elle que Ken n'est pas venu. Le petit discours d'Emma sur son coeur brisé et Will qui la retient par le bras ! *_* Leur scène est vraiment parfaite, pardon mais il fallait que je le dise... encore ! ;-) "You have no proof !" ...euh ! Si justement ! =P Ah ! Enfin, Figgins s'énerve ! "I beg your pardon ?!" Et euh... William McKinley, le plus grand président des USA ? J'avoue que je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce type avant Glee ! XD mea culpa certainement. ^^' Sinon il ne veut pas l'avouer mais.... Figgins ship le Glee Club, ça se voit ! XD Pour conclure, ce qui est bien dans cet épisode c'est qu'on voit, en différé, leur victoire, et ça c'est sympa. Parce que c'est différent de toutes leurs prochaines compèts'. Leur scène où les ND montrent le trophée est magnifique ! =D Et, on se quitte sur le comm' de My Life Would Suck Without You ! *_*